The Visualization Series
by Hopeless Jade
Summary: They're back home now... And after such a long absense, Riku's big sister decides to give him a welcome home gift. A video camera. Meet Riku's video journal, and all the hazards that come with catching your secrets on film. R&R... Please?


**A/N:** Hiya! Nice to chat at ya! I'm hoping you all enjoy this peice of many peices! I'm glad I can share! It is my first fic after all. Hugs everyone!

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. That should cover it. Enjoy!

**Family**

The room bobbed crazily through the camera lens until focusing on the fire place, where a single picture sat.

"My mother."

A young woman in her late twenties smiled through the glass. Aqua eyes glittered brightly as strands of silver hair escaped a loose bun at the top of her head. Her yellow sundress flowed lightly around her as she knelt before a flower bed, dirty roots of a group of flowers cradled in her hands. She was laughing, her expression so joyful that you could almost hear the ring of it in the silent room.

And she was beautiful.

"Her name was Elriah. She was amazing. Raised all of us by herself… That is, until she got sick. It was horrid. She died shortly after…"

The camera swung around in a fuzzy blur coming to rest on a tall young woman sprawled in sleep on the couch. She strongly resembled the woman in the picture. The same silvery hair cascaded off of the couch like a waterfall, her pale limbs resting in different angles leaving no part of the couch bare. She wore only a pair of black shorts and a white tank-top, the rest of her clothing dismissed on the floor.

"My older sister, Umi. Just like mum, but her eyes are more crystalline." His voice barely raised above a whisper, not wanting to wake her. "She's raised us since she was eighteen, even fought a nasty custody battle with our father to get us. She's amazing. And while her bite might be as bad as her bark, we still love her to death." You could hear the smile in the young man's voice.

"She supports us. Works as a bouncer at a club she also manages, to do so. Always was the crazier one. Mum used to say that too."

There was a slight hum of affection.

"She's taught me just about everything I know."

"Riku?" The new voice, young and tired, hinted at irritation. The camera swung towards the entrance of the room, focusing on the younger male.

He was a head shorter than the camera bearer and glaring fiercely. Blue eyes flashed darkly as a frown found its way to his lips. He faintly resembled the young woman on the couch, though his hair was considerably shorter and very wavy. It was the only feature of their father to be seen. He was slender, elegant even, and had a slightly effeminate look to him though he was distinctly male.

"Kai."

Creases formed on the younger boy's brow. "Riku, is that a video camera?"

"Why, how very observant of you."

There was a snort. "What the hell are you doing with that thing?"

"That vulgar tongued brat is my little brother, Kai. (I'm right here you know) He's usually a lot more passive, the ice to sis' fire. Damned brilliant little pest if I might say."

"No you may not."

"And he's down right testy when his sleep has been interrupted."

The younger boy growled something before turning on heel and storming up the stairs.

"Hey, keep it down, sis is still asleep."

Angry steps stopped halfway up. "Then tell your _twin_ to _keep it down_."

And that was the end of that.

The impromptu director sighed heavily. The room tilted drastically as the camera fell to the side, the floor swinging dizzily below. Stairs came into view, followed by the soft sound of footsteps. And then they cut off, the top being reached.

The muffled sound of music made itself known as the camera was thrown back up and around a corner. It bounced as hurried steps were heard making their way to a room near the end of the hallway. The world spun sharply and a door came into view.

DO NOT ENTER was written in bold black and underlined severely on a white sheet of lined paper, tacked with a silver pin to the door. The music was louder than it had been seconds before. With a snort, the door was pushed open.

And then a sigh.

The camera was momentarily blinded by bright white light.

The music pulsed wildly as the room came into view. The black walls were covered in a hectic mess of posters and pictures, while everything else was neatly organized. The room swayed slightly as the camera came to focus on the bed, where a body lay sprawled with a laptop on his stomach. He was tall, almost too tall for his bed, with one jean clad leg hanging off of the edge. And he was asleep. There was another, more irritated sigh as the camera was again focused on the floor. The navy carpet blurred as the director walked forward and the music suddenly vanished. With a flick the person on the bed came once again into view.

Soft snoring could be heard from a slightly parted mouth. Long silver bangs obscured closed eyes while the rest barely splayed across a pillow, his hair being exceptionally short. He was still fully dressed, his blue jeans riding low on his hips while his black shirt was bunched and wrinkled, twisting in such a way that it exposed a portion of pale skin. The laptop cast an eerie glow on his upper body, blue shining softly on his face where it didn't cast shadows.

"That's Tai." The whispered words were barely heard. "It's short for Taiyo. And he's not really my twin," he paused, giving the feeling that he was looking for the right words. "He's more like a replica I guess… Long story. Anyway, Sis found him on the beach, took him in, named him, hacked into the hospital records, burned down half the house, and finally declared him my twin to the rest of the world. Rather funny after you think about it."

He chuckled lightly.

"Couldn't ask for a better _twin_ I guess. He's like my exact opposite. He willingly controls the darkness, which of course led to some interesting ground rules, but he hasn't succumbed to it. It doesn't look like he ever will. He's also a little bit more… Evil, I guess you could say, considering his love for blackmail. But we do have a few things in common. Sora for example. He's very fond of him, won't explain why so I don't bother him about it. But he's like me in that aspect. We'd both do anything for him…"

There was a long pause and everything was quiet, except for the soft, steady snoring coming from Tai.

"We've gotten close. Don't even need to talk anymore to know what the other is thinking, or trying to convey. It really is like having a twin. Well, at least I like him…"

The room spun once again as he started to leave the room, and then, at the doorway, it snapped back to focus on the young man still sleeping.

"Mother would have loved him too."

And with a soft beep, everything went black.


End file.
